


More Than Words

by reedenryete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Fluff, Glompfest 2014, Humor, M/M, Picture Story, Story Told Through Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedenryete/pseuds/reedenryete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PROMPT FILL FOR GLOMPFEST 2014]</p>
<p>After his eighth year at Hogwarts, Harry isn’t quite sure of what to do with himself. Everyone else seems to be moving on, Ron and Hermione with their careers, and even Ginny, who forwent her last few years of Hogwarts to play with the Holyhead Harpies. The only thing he knows is that he doesn’t actually want to become an Auror. What he wants is to be away from the memories, the loss and the aftermath of war. He wants peace. Hermione convinces him to join the latest study abroad program created by the Ministry called “Teaching Wizards in Travel” (TWIT? Really?) to escape he mess that comes with being the “Boy Who Lived (To Defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)” and gets into a mess of another kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sally_black93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sally_black93).



> [ORIGINAL REQUEST FROM SALLY_BLACK93]
> 
> "Harry and Draco writing letters/talking to their friends about the other boy. Harry and Draco have been selected for the Erasmus Programme. They are going to spend a year studying in another country."
> 
> This was a submission for Glompfest 2014. The original post can be found here: http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/428868.html?view=5980996
> 
> While I love the idea of letter writing, I have always strayed away doing an epistolary because it can be tricky -- if done wrong, it has the tendency of being tacky. In this case, it became a super fun challenge! (Although the end product essentially is 10,000 words of dialogue, haha.) Small warning: it veers on the side of sappy and maybe borderline OOC-ness, but I hope it makes you smile even for a moment. Fonts listed in the ending notes. I do not own any of the photos used for the artistic purposes of this piece.

**Title:** “More than Words"  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Genre:** Epistolary, Humor, Fluff, Romance  
 **Word Count:** 10,000+  
 **Warnings:** More sap than a maple tree. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

M

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPILOGUE**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, so this was rather image heavy! (I think a little over 200 in total?) I'm sorry if they took a while to load. Hopefully your computer wasn't cursed with the loading bar of death. 
> 
> Anyway, in my headcanon, I enjoy it when Draco and Pansy are bros, and when Harry and Ginny are bros, but somehow in this piece, Hermione and Pansy have become even better bros, haha!
> 
> The photos that have been edited for the artistic interpretation of this story do not belong to me. Thank you for reading!
> 
> FONTS:
> 
> Harry - “Spindly Legs," although I almost used “Crappy Dan." Haha! That would have been fitting, no?  
> Draco - “Jane Austen" is perfect for Mr. Prim and Proper. (“Dragon is Coming" was a close second, if only for the name!)  
> Pansy - “Celine Dion"  
> Hermione - “Honey Script"  
> Ron - Haha, he was given “Crappy Dan."  
> Ginny - “Foxes in Love" (Cute name for someone as fiery as Gin!)


End file.
